Skyward Sword: When We're Together
by IronBat064
Summary: What if Zelda had a brother who was also a chosen hero? How does he deal with being separated from her? What adventures await him and Link? Rated T for profanity. I do not own the Legend of Zelda. All rights go to Nintendo.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. All rights go to Nintendo.**

* * *

It is a dark and stormy night in Skyloft. This type of weather is very rare, and during this rare weather, flying is forbidden if you aren't a professional. But tonight was even more special than just rare weather.

"MONSTERS!" Someone screams.

And there are indeed monsters - Skytails - flying straight towards Skyloft.

The Knight Commander is standing in the Plaza in the pouring rain in front of every trained knight in the small village. All of the townspeople are there, too. This includes one eight-year-old boy: Katis.

Katis's parents are both knights, and he is standing behind the crowd of knights, looking for them. He is standing next to two other children - both two years younger than him - that he is not familiar with, only knowing their names to be Link and Zelda. He knows that the girl was the daughter of the Knight Academy's Headmaster, but he knows nothing of Link. His parents are good friends of the Headmaster, and had helped him on many occasions. Tonight, the Headmaster is paying them back by watching their son.

"Are you ready to defend your home?!" The Knight Commander calls out to the crowd of knights, who all cheer in response. "Are you ready to defend your families?!" Cheering. "Are you ready to fight?!" And again, cheering. Then the Commander turns around. "Then ATTACK!"

All of the knights run off of the Plaza and summon their loftwings, heading into battle.

* * *

Hours pass before the first loftwing returns. It's the Knight Commander.

 _Figures he'd be the first back._ Katis thinks to himself.

Then, loftwing by loftwing, the knights begin returning to their families. Katis keeps looking for his parents. After a few minutes, he hears the unmistakable cry of two loftwings.

"Mom! Dad!" Katis cries out, running to the birds as they land in the Plaza, but he doesn't see his parents on their backs. Not until he gets right next to one of them. He sees a bad sight: his father bleeding out. He runs to the other loftwing, and sees his mother in the same situation. At that point he does the only thing he can think of. "HELP!"

Two other knights come sprinting over to see what Katis is yelling about. "Goddess, help them." One of the knights says. They carry his parents from the plaza and run over to the Academy, where the healers are waiting.

The headmaster walks over to Katis. "They'll be fine, Katis." He reassures him. He couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

Katis arrives at the Academy the next day to check up on his parents. One of the students sees him and stops him.

"Hey, buddy. Why are you in a rush?" She asks him, smiling.

"My parents are here." Katis says. "They were really hurt in the fight last night."

The student immediately stops smiling. "Uh…"

Katis starts worrying. "I want to see my parents. Can you take me to them?"

The student puts on a forced smile. "Maybe you should come back later. The healers are still working on it." She says.

"What's wrong with my parents?" Katis may be young, but he can read people like a book.

The headmaster walks over and sees Katis and the student. He nods at the student, who wastes no time in walking away. "Katis…" He starts, but doesn't need to say anything else.

"No... no, no, no no no no no no!" Katis starts crying. He hugs the Headmaster for about a half an hour before letting go. "Can. _Sniff._ Can I see them?"

The Headmaster nods and directs him to the room where they are keeping the injured. He directs Katis to the beds where his parents lay, motionless. They both see another knight standing by them, the knight who took his mother to the Academy the night before.

"I saw them when they were attacked." The knight says. "They were injured protecting each other." He walked over to Katis and kneels down to his level. "Your mother told me to tell you that they both loved you, and that they will love you, beyond death, no matter what."

That make Katis smile. It's a bare smile, but a smile nonetheless. The knight walks over to the headmaster. "She also said that they wanted you to take him in. Adopt him."

The headmaster nods, and the knight walks away.

* * *

Katis doesn't leave his parents' side for three hours, then he needs to use the restroom. On his way back, the Headmaster stops him. "Katis," He starts. "Your parents also said that they wanted me to take you in. Adopt you."

Katis's only response to that is to hug the Headmaster again.

* * *

One year later, and Katis is still getting used to it all. He has a new father, a new home, and the strangest of all, he has a sister. He and Zelda were having trouble getting used to each other. The transition had been hard for Katis, and it still was. He never really talked about it, and he kept his distance. Zelda, on the other hand, was trying, and failing, to get him to open up.

One day, Zelda is walking through the hallway, and she bumps into Katis.

"Oh, sorry Zelda." Katis says.

"No, it's fine, Katis." Zelda replies with a smile.

Katis smiles back.

Zelda notices that Katis is holding something in his hand. "Hey what's that?"

"N-nothing!" Katis slips it into his pocket.

Zelda doesn't push. "Oh, okay." She says, a little sad that Katis still won't open up to her. She starts walking again

"It's a picture." Katis says.

Zelda stops walking and turns around. "Of what?" She asks.

"My parents and I." Katis says.

Zelda frowns. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine. I… I need to get this off of my chest." Katis says, smiling, sadly.

"Do you want to talk about it somewhere private?" Zelda says.

Katis nods in response. The two walk into his room, which is pretty full. On the nightstand, there are two loftwing feathers - one dark green and one sky-blue.

Katis shows Zelda the picture. It's of Katis and his parents in front of the Goddess Statue. "That was on my eighth birthday." Katis says, and he tells Zelda the story of that day.

* * *

"... and then he... grabs the lemon and throws it at the remlit... and it attacks him. After he finally gets the cursed thing... off of him, I ask him 'What did you think... was gonna happen?' And he just shrugs, as if… as if nothing just happened. And Mom! Mom was _so_ angry at him!" Katis says, barely able to talk through his laughter.

Zelda laughs along with him, glad that Katis is smiling. "They sound like they were great people."

"They were…" Katis says, his smile slowly turning into a frown. "I miss them."

Zelda cringes at her mistake of saying that. "Hey, it's okay. They miss you, too, but you know what?"

"What?" Katis asks.

"I'm sure that they'd want you to move on. You have a new family, now. You have Father… and you have me." Zelda says.

Katis smiles and hugs his adoptive sister. "Thanks, Zelda." He says. "I needed this."

"Any time, Katis." Zelda says, hugging him back. "Any time."

* * *

Five years later, Katis and Link are walking through Skyloft. The two had become good friends over the years. Not as good friends as Zelda and Link, but good friends, none the less.

"So, what have you been doing these past few days?" Link asks.

"Oh, not much. I've been doing some stuff with Pipit and I've been hanging around the Lumpy Pumpkin. Pumm's soup is amazing. I mean, really. I just have to give credit where it's due. I can see why Eagus 'can't start the day without it.'" Katis says.

"How's Orielle?" Link asks with a smirk.

"She- She's fine." Katis says, blushing. "You know, we're just friends."

"Not that you want to be ' _just_ friends.'" Link says.

"Shut up!" Katis says. "She might hear you. She could be around the corner for all you know."

"All I'm saying is that if you want to date her, you better move it." Link says.

"What? Why?" Katis asks.

"Rumor around the Bazaar has it that Strich has his eye on her." Link says.

"Over my dead body." Katis says.

Link points to a girl with brown hair with two braids in the Plaza. "Look, there she is now."

Katis doesn't say anything, but he runs to the Plaza. "Hey! Orielle!" He calls to the girl.

She turns to him and waves.

Katis stops in front of her. "How have you been?" He asks.

"I've been fine. How are you?" Orielle asks.

"I'm great." Katis says.

Link catches up with them. "Well… Go on…"

"Shut up, Link." Katis mutters.

"Go on with what?" Orielle asks.

Katis's face turns red. "Well…" He turns to Link, then back to Orielle. ' _I should ditch him.'_ He thinks to himself. "Do you want to go fly through the clouds?"

Orielle giggles. "Why not?" She says. The two walk over to the edge of the Plaza. They dive off of the platform and call their loftwings. Katis's is a scarlet color.

Link snickers back in the Plaza. "He's way too gullible. Strich and Orielle? As if!"

"So, what did you want to fly with me for?" Orielle asks.

"What? Can friends not fly together?" Katis says, pretending to be offended.

Orielle giggles. "No, that's not it. It's just that, you were a bit hesitant back in the Plaza."

"Well, it's just that…" Katis starts. "I've been thinking lately, about us, and as I've been thinking, I've been feeling something towards you. A certain… attraction." He looks at Orielle, who is listening to every word. "I… Orielle… I love you. I have for about three years, now. I just, I never had the courage to tell you until now."

"Katis…" Orielle says. "I… I don't know what to say, except… I feel the same way towards you."

Katis smiles the biggest smile he has smiled since his parents died. "I… let's land."

The two land on the nearest island. They walk up to each other. Katis puts his hands on Orielle's sides and Orielle wraps her arms around Katis's neck. They begin to kiss passionately.

 _Thank you, Link._ Is all Katis can think.

* * *

Two years later, it is the day of the Twenty-Third Annual Wing Ceremony. There are only two candidates this year: Pipit and Katis. The two students are very good friends.

The two students walk to the Plaza.

"Hey, Katis." Pipit says.

"Yeah, Pipit?" Katis says.

"May the best rider win." Pipit says.

Katis smiles. "Indeed."

"The Wing Ceremony is about to start!" Instructor Horwell yells.

"We'd better get a move on!" Katis says. The two students run to the Plaza just in time.

"Ah, there you are." Horwell says.

Katis finds Link and Zelda in the crowd of people watching. He also finds Orielle and her older brother, Parrow.

Pipit finds his Mother and Karane, who had won the Wing Ceremony the year before.

"I'm glad to see that our two candidates are here with us today, and that they're such good friends." Horwell says. "Today is the Twenty-Third Annual Wing Ceremony. The great thing about this year is that our two students are very good friends, so I'm sure that this will be a good, clean race, and a close one at that."

"By the way, I'm not holding back." Katis says.

"Same here." Pipit says.

Horwell explains the rules of the race and the two friends dive off of Skyloft.

The race is intense. Both racers come close, but not close enough, to grabbing the statuette. It lasts for about an hour, then Pipit is almost about to grab the statuette when Katis swoops in from above, hanging upside-down from his loftwing's talons, and grabs it. He climbs back onto the back of his loftwing, and he flies back to the Plaza.

Once he lands, Katis sees Orielle waiting for him. She hugs him as she giggles.

Katis laughs, hugging her back. "Somebody's happy!" He says.

"I'm proud of you." She says.

"I'm proud of me, too!" Katis jokes.

Orielle just rolls her eyes at the bad joke. "You were great out there."

"Hey, Katis!" Pipit walks over. "Nice flying out there! You clearly have quite the bond with your bird."

"Thanks, Pipit. That means a lot to me." Katis says.

"What are friends for?" Pipit says. "Now, I believe you have to meet with 'the Goddess.'" He puts air quotes when saying "the Goddess."

"Yeah, because Peatrice can be considered a Goddess." Katis mutters so that only Pipit and Orielle can hear him.

Or so he thought. "Katis!" He turned, scared out of his mind, thinking it was Peatrice. When he saw Zelda standing there, he immediately wished it _was_ Peatrice.

"Nowsnotthetimegottagobye!" Katis started running off the platform, only to be intercepted by Groose, who was easily dodged. He jumped off of the platform and called his scarlet loftwing. He flew over to the statue of the Goddess, where Peatrice was waiting. ' _Ugh… Peatrice.'_ Katis thought to himself. He put on a forced smile before landing.

They continue the ceremony until the point when Katis lands in the center of the circle, where he sees Orielle, Parrow, and his adoptive father,

Headmaster Gaepora waiting. Orielle runs up to him and hugs him, again. The two hug for a bit before Parrow pretends to clear his throat, uncomfortable with how long Katis is hugging his little sister. Only Orielle notices, and she lets go, leaving a confused Katis, who catches on when the girl nods her head in Parrow's direction.

Gaepora walks over to his adoptive son. "I'm very proud of you, my son. Zelda is too, but she seems to be angry at you for some reason." He says.

"That's weird." Katis says, mentally rolling his eyes.

"Link is trying to calm her down. I'm sure that she'll get over it. Link seems to have a trick to calming her down." Gaepora continues. "Anyway, you did very well, Katis. I know that you will grow into a fine knight."

"Thanks, Father." Katis says with a smile.

Gaepora smiles back.

* * *

One year later, Katis is walking through Skyloft, in his new crimson knight tunic, with Orielle and Parrow. Orielle and Katis are holding hands, which makes Parrow a little bit annoyed. Orielle says she wants to get something back at her home to show the two of them. She leaves to get the item, kissing Katis on the cheek before doing so, leaving the two men in an awkward silence.

Katis breaks the silence. "You don't approve of us, do you?"

"What?" Parrow asks.

"Orielle and I. You don't approve of our relationship." Katis explains.

Parrow sighs. "I… I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?" Katis asks, hopeful and curious at the same time.

"I mean… I guess I just… I always saw Orielle as my little sister, who I need to protect. I guess that just goes to show how much I love her." Parrow says. "I guess I just… I can't come to terms with the fact that she's… she's growing up."

Katis chuckles. "I can see that. In fact, there have been times when I thought that way about Zelda." He says. "I mean, we may not be bonded by blood, but I still love her as as sister, and she loves me as a brother. But there are times when I feel like I need to jump in and defend her. That's just about when Link hops in front of her, ready to take on any kind of punishment that stands in his way, just to protect Zelda. Now _that_ takes courage, courage that I have, too. In fact there was that one time when Mia, our pet remlit, snuck into the Academy at nighttime. Luckily my room is right next to Zelda's, so when I heard the screaming, I sprung into action and kicked Zelda's locked door down and punched Mia until she cowered away from me. I still have scars from that day, in places I'd rather not share."

"Wait. _You_ were the one to save her? I thought that was Groose." Parrow said.

"What?! Where'd you hear _that_ nonsense?" Katis says. "Sure, Groose may sound all tough, but when it comes to the fight, he'll only attack if his opponent doesn't fight back."

Parrow chuckles at that. "Groose told me that it was him."

"Figures." Katis says. "Anyway, there are times when I feel like I need to protect my sister, but most of the time, she can handle herself. And, I promise you, if Orielle ever needs protecting, I'll be there on the double."

"Thanks. That's good to know." Parrow says.

"So, do you approve now?" Katis says with a smile.

Parrow laughs and pretends to think about it. "I guess… but if you break her heart, you'll answer to me."

"I don't think I need to worry about that." Katis says.

"Well, I couldn't find it," Orielle says, walking in between the two, "but, I did find this, instead." She showed them a tiny, wooden figurine of the Goddess.

"Oh, that reminds me, I have something I want to give you." Katis says. He looks in his adventure pouch. "Shoot, I must've left it at the Academy. How about you two come with me." He says, winking to Parrow.

"Sure." Parrow says. "Come on, Orie."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Orielle says, giggling.

"I kinda like it. 'Orie…' It has a nice ring to it." Katis says.

Orielle blushes.

The three walk back to the Academy. It's pitch black inside.

"Why is it so dark?" Orielle asks.

At that moment, light returned and revealed all of the students at the Academy (even Groose and his cronies), Keet, and Kina standing behind a table with a cake sitting on it. "Happy Birthday, Orielle!"

Katis just stands next to Orielle, smirking at his hard work and planning.

"You did all this for me?" Orielle turns to Katis.

"Of course I did!" Katis says. "You know I'd do anything for you."

Orielle giggles as Katis hugs her. The two end up kissing, earning an "Awwwwww…" from the crowd.

Katis breaks from the kiss. "Oh, shut up all of you!" He says, which caused everyone to laugh.

They all got down to the festivities, which really just consisted of talking and eating. Link and Zelda walk over to the couple.

"So, Orielle, how's my brother treating you?" Zelda asks.

"He's a great guy, Zelda. I'm lucky to be with him." Orielle says.

"He's quite the person, I've gotta say. You're a lucky girl." Zelda agrees.

"I don't think I can take all of these compliments at once! You two are overwhelming me with praise!" Katis jokes.

"His bad jokes are the only downside." Orielle says.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Katis says.

Orielle laughs and kisses him.

"So, I guess it's a good thing I made up that thing about Strich having his eye on Orielle." Link says to Katis. "If I hadn't, you two might not be together."

"You made it up?!" Katis says, angrily.

"Oh, boy." Link says.

"I could've made a fool of myself that day!" Katis says. Link prepares for more, but then Katis breaks out into laughter. "The look on your face! Priceless!" Katis says in between breaths. "I knew you made it up!"

"Screw you, Katis!" Link says.

"That was hilarious." Katis says.

The two girls, Zelda and Orielle, giggle.

Link blushes as Katis smirks.

Katis walks over to Karane. She is staring at Pipit, who is talking to Keet.

"You're staring at him." Katis says, which startles Karane.

"Katis! Don't scare me like that!" She says.

"I was stopping you from looking like a freak." Katis says.

"I didn't look like a freak." Karane says.

" _Yet._ " Katis says.

"Well, you know how I feel about him." Karane says, blushing.

"I think the only person who doesn't know would be him." Katis says. "But don't let that stop you. Keep trying, and, well, who knows? Maybe he'll feel the same way about you." He smiles.

Karane smiles back. "Thanks, Katis."

"No problem, Karane." Katis says. He walks over to Pipit, who isn't talking to Keet anymore.

"So the Wing Ceremony is coming up." Pipit says.

"Indeed. You nervous?" Katis asks.

"A little bit, yes." Pipit says. "I have to race against Groose."

"What makes you so nervous about that?" Katis asks.

"You and I both know he's probably going to cheat." Pipit says.

"He's only going to cheat against Link." Katis says.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Pipit asks.

"Zelda is playing the Goddess next year." Katis says.

"Really? That's already been decided?" Pipit asks.

"Oh, yeah. They always pick the Goddess before one year early." Katis explains.

"Ah…" Pipit says.

"I'm sure you already know this, but it's Karane this year." Katis says.

"Yeah, I know." Pipit says, abruptly.

' _Dammit. Think, Katis, think! … Eh… I've got nothin'.'_ Katis thinks to himself. "I'll see you later." Katis says.

"See you." Pipit says.

Katis walks back over to Orielle and notices Keet talking with Kina. Kina giggles as Keet speaks. ' _Good for him.'_ Katis thinks to himself.

Katis sees that Orielle is still talking to Link and Zelda. He joins the three of them.

The party lasts until about dusk, when everyone heads to bed. Orielle asks Parrow if she can stay at the Academy with Katis for the night. He says yes and hugs his sister goodnight before walking back to his house.

Katis leads Orielle to his room, where there is a present on his desk. He takes the gift and hands it to her, smiling.

Orielle takes the gift and unwraps it. It's a carving of her brown loftwing.

"Link taught me how to carve wood. It's just another hobby, other than composing music." Katis says. "I spent a week on this one, making sure it was perfect. After all, you don't deserve anything less."

"I love it." Orielle says. "But you didn't have to do any of this."

"Yes I did." Katis says. "I couldn't just do nothing for your birthday, and I still feel bad for missing your sixteenth birthday last year."

"I told you it was fine!" Orielle says.

"You believed that, but I still felt guilty." Katis says.

Orielle hugs him. "Well, I still love you, either way."

"I love you, too." Katis says, returning the the hug.

The two begin to make out.

* * *

This is Katis' past. It is rather peaceful.

That would all change the next year.

* * *

 **And that is the prologue to my newest story. Please tell me what you think of my OC, Katis, in a review. If you want to see how the actual story goes, follow or, better yet, favorite. Check out my other stories for other fandoms by clicking on my name. This story will** _ **not**_ **center around Katis, or not** _ **just**_ **Katis. It will center around Link, Zelda, Katis,** _ **and**_ **Orielle.**


	2. A Bitter Rivalry

**Hey guys! I just want to start this chapter by saying that I really** _ **hate**_ **having to go between YouTube and Google Docs to get the exact words from the game, so I'm going to paraphrase from time to time during this story.**

 **Also, the song that Katis sings is to the tune of, quite obviously, Zelda's Lullaby, but I came up with most of the lyrics, but they are based off of Game4ce's lyrics. I do not own the song.**

* * *

 _One year later_

* * *

 ** _BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

"Katis!"

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Katis jumps awake hearing Zelda call his name. He then realizes that it's still dark out. "What the… What kind of sick prank is she pulling?"

He gets out of bed and walks opens the door to his room. Zelda is standing in front of him, wearing her nightgown.

"Zelda… _Yawn._ What are you doing up this late?" Katis asks.

"I'm… I'm nervous about the Wing Ceremony." Zelda asks.

' _I should've expected this.'_ Katis thinks to himself. "Come on in." He says, stepping out of his sister's way as she walks into his room. She sits on his bed as he closes the door, then sits down next to her. "So, what's on your mind, sis?"

"It's just… I'm worried that… What if Link doesn't make it? What if I have to spend the Ceremony with Groose?" She practically spits out that last word, as if it was a bad piece of cake.

"You don't have enough confidence in him, Zee." Katis says. "You and I both know that Link is perfectly capable of controlling his bird. He is a natural. I've never seen a better rider, other than myself, of course."

Zelda punches him in the arm for that last comment.

"Owwwuh! Mean widdle wady twying to hoyt me!" Katis says, impersonating a toddler.

"Shut up!" Zelda says.

Katis just snickers at this. "Anyway, the only way I see him not becoming a knight is if his loftwing doesn't answer his call, for some reason, and we both know that is absolutely unheard of!"

"You're right, Katis…" Zelda says. "I don't know what I was thinking. Thanks."

"Anything for my little sister." Katis says, hugging her. "But I agree, it would be disastrous if Groose won."

That earns him a giggle from Zelda. "I guess I was just thinking that, well… if Link wins, I'm… I'm going to tell him."

Katis' eyes grow wide at hearing this. "You're going to tell him that…"

Zelda nods. "I'm going to tell him that I'm in love with him."

Katis smiles brightly, hugging Zelda tighter.

"Can I breathe, now?" Zelda asks after a few moments of hugging.

"Oh! Right, right. Yeah." Katis says, letting go and rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry about that, I guess I just got excited is all."

"So am I." Zelda says.

"Make sure to tell him I'm best man." Katis says.

Zelda bursts into laughter at this. It takes her a few moments to catch her breath. "Tell Orielle I'm Maid of Honor."

"Deal." Katis smirks.

"I can't fall asleep, now." Zelda says after a short pause. "Can I sleep in your room, tonight?"

"Of course, Zee." Katis says. "Do you want me to sing the lullaby I wrote for you?"

"Why not? That would be nice. Thanks Katis." Zelda says.

"Anything for my little sister." Katis says.

He starts singing.

" _Night is here,_

 _Zelda, do not fear,_

 _Close your eyes and sleep, shed no tears._

" _Hear me sing,_

 _Hear the voices ring,_

 _Sleep in perfect peace._

" _Dream all your fears away,_

 _Dream of a happy day,_

 _Relax and dream of better times._

" _You are young,_

 _Listen to this song,_

 _Close your eyes and sleep, dream along._

" _I'll be near,_

 _I will be right here,_

 _I'll be guarding you._

" _Sleep and relax tonight,_

 _Dreaming in perfect light,_

 _Sleep and remember I love you."_ At the end of the song, Zelda is fast asleep, and Katis places her in his bed. He sits on the chair by his desk. ' _Even at the age of sixteen, she'll always be my little sister.'_ He thinks to himself with a smile. He reflects on when he wrote that song.

* * *

 _Back when they were younger, after Zelda's mother passed away, Zelda would have trouble sleeping. At first, she simply could not shut her eyes. Katis had noticed this when Zelda would keep falling asleep in class and Link would be perfectly awake - clearly something is wrong with that picture. He'd asked her what was wrong, and she'd said that nothing was wrong._

 _Then came the nightmares. Zelda would wake up, screaming "MOM!" This woke everyone sleeping on the second floor of the Academy, and they'd all rush to Zelda's room. Karane was usually the first to respond, considering that the two share a room, even though it is divided into two parts. Katis would be second. Then the instructors, and finally, Gaepora. They would all ask if she was alright, which she would always say yes to. Nobody bought it, and one night, Katis had had enough._

 _That night, after it all happened again, and everyone else left so that it was just him and his sister, he finally said "You and I both know that you're lying, Zee."_

" _What? Wha-What are you talking about?" Zelda had said._

" _You're not fooling me, sis. You keep waking up in the night screaming 'MOM!' You keep saying that you're alright, but it's quite clear that you aren't." Katis explained. "Zelda… are you having nightmares about your mother?"_

 _Zelda did not bother to say anything, and just nodded her head slowly._

 _Katis sighed. "Well, we can't keep having you waking up in the middle of the night, screaming. Sleep is a very nice thing, it'd be a shame if everyone on the second floor of the Academy lost it." He said. "How about I write you a lullaby? Do you think that would help?"_

" _You'd do that for me?" Zelda asked, amazed._

 _Katis chuckled. "Of course I would, Zee. You're my little sister, I'd do anything for you."_

" _I'd love that, Katis." Zelda said._

" _I'll get right to work on it tomorrow." Katis exclaimed softly. "But for now, do try to get some sleep. Think happy thoughts."_

" _I'll try." Zelda said._

 _Katis smiled and sat in the chair at her desk. "I'm going to sleep here for tonight." He stated. He immediately fell asleep, head resting on the desk._

* * *

He smiles to himself. "Night, Zee."

* * *

Katis and Zelda wake up the day of the Wing Ceremony to the sound of someone knocking on the door again.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Come in!" Katis says.

The door opens to reveal Gaepora standing outside. He walks in.

"Katis, I assume you're excited for today's Wing Ceremony." Gaepora says.

"Why wouldn't I be? Link's gonna kick Groose's sorry ass." Katis says, earning a smile from Zelda.

"Don't overestimate your friend's abilities. Though he may be a very good rider, he still has his flaws." Gaepora says.

"Like oversleeping." Katis snickers. "Look, Father, I'm sure Link will win. I'm very confident in him. He's one of the best riders here at the Academy."

Gaepora nods in agreement. "For now, Zelda, you and I have to head to the Statue of the Goddess to prepare. I do believe Orielle was waiting for you outside, Katis."

"See you, Katis." Zelda says.

Katis nods and puts his crimson knight's outfit on after they leave. He then walks outside the second floor doors only moments before Instructor Horwell locks them.

"Good morning, Katis." The brown-haired instructor says.

"Morning, Instructor Horwell. How are you?" Katis says.

"I'm well. How are you?" Horwell asks.

"I'm excited for today's Ceremony. Link is going to dominate, today!" Katis says. He then hears a soft " _Meow."_ He looks to the ground to see Mia - his, Zelda, and Gaepora's pet remlit - walking over to him. He bends over to pick her up. "And how are you today, Mia? Nice and relaxed?" He asks as he scratches the feline behind the ears.

Mia purrs in response.

Katis chuckles, then puts her down. "I'll see you around, Instructor."

Horwell nods as Katis jumps down to the first level. He sees Zelda's loftwing fly overhead.

"Hey! Katis!" Orielle waves the red knight down.

Katis walks over and kisses her on the cheek. "And how's my favorite girl doing today?"

"I'm great." Orielle says, returning the kiss. "You excited?"

"Ecstatic." Katis says.

"Well, Parrow wants us to meet him in the Plaza." Orielle says.

"Then let's go." Katis says, holding his girlfriend's hand. "You know what Zelda told me last night? Or, maybe it was this morning. I don't know, it was still dark out."

"What?" Orielle asks, curious.

"She said that if Link wins today, she's going to tell him that she's in love with him." Katis explains.

"Really?!" Orielle asks.

"Yeah! I was surprised too!" Katis says. "But she said it, and I'm happy for her."

"So am I." Orielle says.

"I can tell, today's gonna be great!" Katis says.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Is heard in the background.

"I think Link just woke up." Katis says.

* * *

Zelda is practicing her harp, walking around the statue as Gaepora checks something out. Inside of the Chamber of the Sword, Gaepora notices a strange light that is being given off by the legendary blade.

' _I swear, is it… No. No, I'm probably just seeing things.'_ Gaepora thinks to himself. He walks out of the statue, and the door fades into existence.

Zelda walks over, singing. " _Youth, guided by the servant of the Goddess… Unite earth and sky… Bring light to the land…"_

Gaepora smiles at his daughter's beautiful voice. He walks away to do something.

Zelda continues practicing, facing the statue, until she hears footsteps behind her. She stops practicing and turns around to see Link, holding Mia. Instructor Horwell follows close behind, panting.

"Link… can I have… Mia, now?" He says between breaths.

"Link, what happened? Why do you have Mia?" Zelda asks.

"She got on the roof of the Academy, somehow." Link explains, putting the remlit down. Horwell scoops her up and walks back to the Academy.

Zelda giggles. "Your such a goof, Link." She says, blushing.

Link blushes.

* * *

Once Katis and Orielle arrive at the Plaza, they see Groose, Cawlin, and Strich landing, covered in crimson loftwing feathers.

"What have those three been up to?" Katis mutters.

"Katis! Orielle!" Parrow walks over to the two.

"Hey, Parrow!" They both say.

"You two excited?" Parrow asks.

"Link's going to kick ass. Yes, I think I'm pretty excited." Katis says.

Parrow chuckles at hearing this. "I don't know, Groose will probably cheat against Link."

"Oh, that's guaranteed to happen. Link will still win, though." Katis says.

"You seem to have a lot of confidence in him." Parrow says.

"Have you seen him fly out there? He's amazing." Katis says. "I have complete confidence in him."

"It sounds like you're jealous." Parrow smirks.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Jealous?! The only thing I'm jealous of him for is his crimson loftwing. You don't see one of those every day, you know!" Katis says.

"Riiiiight…" Parrow rolls his eyes.

"Shut up!" Katis says.

Orielle just giggles at the two. "It's nice to see my two favorite boys getting along." She says.

"Come on. Let's go over there and eavesdrop on those three. They landed here covered in red loftwing feathers. They're up to something and it's my job as a knight to keep the peace." Katis says. The three walk closer to Groose and his flunkies.

"I can't believe we actually got him in there." Cawlin says.

"You know Groose, that really was a pain, with all of the scratching and pecking." Strich says.

"Course it was. Did you really think that a big Crimson Loftwing like that was going to go down without a fight?" Groose says.

A worried look finds its way onto Katis' face. "Crimson Loftwing? I knew he was gonna cheat, but I didn't think he'd go as far as sabotage." He whispers. He then sees Link standing there, arms crossed. "Well, let's see what happens."

Link coughs, which startles the three men in question.

"Whoa! Uh, hey Link!" Groose says. "So, uh… just how long have you been standing there?" Link opens his mouth to say something, but Groose continues. "What's your problem, anyway? Oh wait… I got it! You're here to talk about today's race! I can see it in those dopey eyes of yours." He starts circling around Link.

"What's he going on about this time?" Katis mutters.

"They're saying 'Oh, Groose, can you please find it in your heart to let me win today? Please!'" Groose says. "You're just desperate to get some _alone time_ with Zelda up on the Statue of the Goddess."

Link just gives the red-haired bully a dirty look.

"Well, sorry, pal. Groose doesn't do charity for wimps. My advice? Work hard and wish with all your heart. You might even come in second." Groose says. "... Say, come to think of it, how come I don't see your bird? Where is that scruffy pile of red feathers."

"He's such a jerk." Orielle says.

Parrow and Katis nod in agreement, the latter of whom is clenching his fists.

"I can't _imagine_ what could've happened to him. Do you think his tiny little brain got confused by all the clouds and got lost?" Groose says, sarcastically.

"I've had enough of this." Katis says. He walks over to Groose. "Hey! Nice hair, jackass!"

"You lay off my do right now or I'll flatten you! Everyone knows I've got the slickest pompadour in town!" Groose says, pointing to his red pompadour.

"Yeah, the _only_ pompadour in town. Really, Groose, it looks ridiculous." Katis says.

"Stay out of this!" Groose says. "Anyway, we're getting sick and tired of how you never let anyone forget that you and Zelda go _way back._ " He says, pointing to Link. "You were friends since you were kids? Big deal! It doesn't change the fact that you float through life with your head in the clouds."

"Uh, we kinda live _in the sky!_ " Katis says.

"Would you wake up, straighten up, and grow a backbone already?" Groose says, ignoring Katis. "Dopes like you are dragging our honored academy through the mud!"

Katis and Link both roll their eyes.

"And just _who_ might you be talking about, Groose?!" Link and Katis turn around to see Zelda standing there.

Katis smirks and hops backward.

Link steps back as Zelda advances and she pushes him out of the way.

"Oh… Zelda… hey, nah… it's, uh…" Groose stumbles as Zelda walks towards him.

The blonde points to him. "Don't even try it, Groose. You're picking on Link again, aren't you?" Zelda says, accusingly. "He's a student at the Academy like all of us. Why do you insist on bullying him around so much?!"

"Yeah… I suppose…" Groose trails off into a daze.

"You suppose? Suppose what?" Zelda says.

"I… suppose… you… Er…" Groose starts. He closes his eyes and starts chuckling. Then he snaps out of it. "Pfft. Forget it. I wasn't supposing anything, okay?" He starts walking away, leaving the three others confused. Cawlin and Strich follow behind.

' _What was that about?'_ Zelda thinks to herself.

Katis shudders at what

"Okay, we're outta here, boys. Later, Link! Hope you find your bird, or you're gonna have to sit out of today's race!" Groose says. "That would be a huge setback towards knighthood, so find that bird or get real used to the taste of failure. It's your special flavor." He practically sings the last sentence before jumping off the edge of the Plaza along with his two flunkies. They fly away on their birds.

"Okay, so I got that they did something to Link's loftwing. What am I missing?" Katis says.

"Instructor Horwell's delaying the Ceremony so that Link can look for his loftwing." Zelda explains.

"Got it." Katis says. "I'll ask around the Bazaar. I'm bound to hear something."

"I'll fly around Skyloft and look around that way. Link, you go back to the Academy, see if anyone knows anything." Zelda says.

"Okay. Thanks for the help, you guys." Link says.

"What are friends for?" Katis says.

Link nods and runs in the direction of the Academy. Zelda jumps off the edge of the Plaza and calls her loftwing.

Katis walks over to Orielle and Parrow. "I gotta help Link look for his loftwing. I'll be back in a bit." He kisses Orielle on the cheek before heading to the Bazaar.

In the Bazaar, Katis notices that it's rather empty. Really it's just Rupin, Gondo, Luv, Bertie, Sparrot, Piper, and Peatrice. He decides to start with Gondo.

"Ah! Katis! My best customer! What can I do for you?!" Gondo says.

"Hey, Gondo. I'm wondering. You know my friend Link, right?" Katis says.

"Brown hair, blue eyes, short?" Gondo says.

"Yeah, him." Katis says. "His loftwing didn't come to him when summoned. I think Groose and his gang did something to the bird. Have you heard anything?"

"Can't say I have. Sorry." Gondo says.

"Thanks anyway, Gondo." Katis says. He has this conversation with all of the vendors until he gets to Sparrot. He thinks about it, then walks out of the Bazaar. ' _Zelda's probably found something by now.'_

* * *

Link walks out of the cave, sword in its scabbard. He starts walking to the right when he hears Zelda call his name.

She lands and hops off of her loftwing. She jogs over to her friend.

"Link. I see you went through the cave." Zelda says.

"Yeah. The Knight Commander let me use the practice sword. It _was_ Groose and his gang, after all." Link says.

"I swear, that son of a bitch is gonna get it." Zelda says.

"How about we find my loftwing? Preferably _before_ you get _too_ angry." Link says.

"Right… Sorry Link." Zelda says, calming down.

" _Zelda…"_

"What?! Who-Who's there?" Zelda says after hearing the voice, facing the sky.

"I… didn't say anything, Zelda. Are you okay?" Link says, confused.

"What? Oh, sorry, Link. It was nothing." Zelda says. "Come on, there's an area ahead where Groose and his gang hang out."

"Right!" Link says.

The two head down until they see it: Link's Crimson Loftwing trapped in a pen blocked by wooden boards.

"Cardin!" Link cries, running over to the pen, trying to untie the ropes keeping the wooden boards in place, to no avail.

"Link!" Zelda says.

"Yeah, Zelda?" Link asks, still frantically trying to untie the knots.

"You have a sword." Zelda says.

Link stops trying to untie the knots and takes his sword out. "I knew that."

"Riiiight." Zelda says sarcastically.

Link starts to slash at the ropes, cutting them, making the boards fall down, allowing his loftwing, Cardin, to walk out of the pen.

 _SQUAWK!_

Link laughs at his companion's outburst and pets him. "It's nice to see you too, buddy."

* * *

 **This chapter was originally supposed to be longer, but it was getting a bit** _ **too**_ **long, so I decided cut it off here. This is the first chapter of the story, so stick around for more!**


	3. A Dark Sky

**The tune Katis hums when Groose shows up is Groose's Theme. I do not own the song.**

 **By the way, you may have noticed that the story's description changed. Yeah, I decided to go by the game's events and let Ghirahim's tornado knock Zelda out of the sky. I will change the story's title soon, too. You will, however, get my take on Zelda's journey across the Surface. Yay! Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Katis walks out of the residential area, his search having turned up fruitless. Then he hears a familiar cry of a bird. He looks into the sky and sees two loftwings of unmistakable colors.

He smiles and runs off of the nearest platform. He calls his loftwing, who squawks happily when he lands on her back. "Hey, girl. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" He says.

He flies up next to the two loftwings silently, as to not alert them to his presence. "HEY GUYS!" He yells at the top of his lungs, startling to two riders, but not their birds.

"KATIS!" Zelda cries. "Don't do that!"

Katis just smirks. "Do what?"

"Don't play dumb! You know what you did!" Zelda says.

"What did I do? Ruin your _romantic_ moment with Link?" Katis says.

"KATIS!" Both Zelda and Link yell in unison, both blushing.

This only causes Katis to start laughing. "You're both so cute when you're angry!"

"Ugh…" Link scoffs.

Katis rolls his eyes at him. "Come on. Let's land."

His loftwing squawks, sadly.

"Don't worry, Robyn. I'll fly with you later today." Katis promises his bird.

The three land in the Plaza where they can see Instructor Owlan and his loftwing. Their loftwings fly off, leaving the three of them.

"Your loftwing is really amazing, Link. Especially after everything he's been through this morning." Zelda says. "I'm gonna go fly over and tell Father the good news."

"I'm gonna go find Orielle and Parrow." Katis says. He walks away until he hears Groose. He immediately starts humming a tune.

"I don't get it. The big flake gets special treatment?" Groose says. "You're almost a man, and yet you still can't seem to go anywhere without Zelda. I bet you can't even decide what to have for lunch on your own, huh?"

"Groose, what are you going on about this time?" Link says.

"And don't think we haven't noticed the smug looks." Groose continues, ignoring Link. "'Ooh! Zelda and I are BEST friends. We go _everywhere_ together.' Ugh!" He scoffs. "You think you're pretty suave, don't you? Well? Don't you?!"

"Boys! BOYS! You're both pretty!" Katis says, walking over to the four boys. This makes the Cawlin and Strich snicker.

"SHUT UP, KATIS!" Groose and Link yell.

"Anyway, I hate to break it to you, Link, but today is the day I bust up this adorable little fantasyland that you're living in. Zelda's the one playing the part of the Goddess at today's Ceremony, and I'm gonna be the one to claim that sailcloth!" Groose says. "When I heard that Zelda made it herself, man, no way was I gonna let some scrawny clown snatch that prize from me."

"So that's why you trapped Link's loftwing, huh?" Katis says. "I mean, I knew you were going to cheat, but even I had no idea that you'd go as far as sabotage."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Groose says to Katis. "Now where were we? Oh, yes, that sailcloth - Zelda's Sailcloth - will be mine! Duh huh huh…" He turns his back to the two boys.

Katis peeks over his shoulder and winks at the person behind him.

"Oh, man, I bet she was thinking about me when she was stitching it…" Groose says. Katis turns to Link, sticks out his tongue, and points to it, earning a smirk from his friend. "Yup, I can see it now. First, I win the big race, and then Zelda and I finish the ceremony on the statue. Just the two of us…"

Katis shudders at the thought of what Groose thinks would happen if Zelda was stuck atop the Goddess statue with him and his ugly pompadour. Then he snickers at what would actually happen. ' _Boy, I sure wouldn't want to be the one to clean up_ that _mess.'_ He thinks to himself.

"It'll be our special moment alone. Nobody is stopping me and Zelda from having our moment." Groose says.

"Except Zelda." Katis whispers to Link, which causes Link to chuckle.

"Oh, it's so real I can… I can see it…" Groose says. "Duh… Duh huh huh huh… Oh yeah…"

Groose's gang suddenly sparks up with energy, scared out of their minds. ' _It seems that they finally spotted her. Blind idiots.'_ Katis thinks to himself.

"Groose! Psssssst! Groose! Behind you!" They say. "Right behind you!"

"WHAT?! Can't you two see I'm in the middle of-" Groose says before turning around. "GAH!"

"Care to explain just what you meant by 'our special moment alone?'" Zelda says.

"It's like I always say, 'You mess with the loftwing, you get the beak.' And, in this case, 'unless the loftwing isn't around to give you the beak, then you get my sister, instead.'" Katis says.

"You have _never_ said that before." Link says.

"I have! I've just never said it around you." Katis says.

" _Riiiiight._ " Link says.

"Zelda knows!" Katis says.

"Shut up you two!" Zelda turns to the two of them, then turns back to Groose. "Well?"

"I… uh, nothing big really. Just… Just…" Groose starts. "Link! Yeah, I was just telling my buddy here how glad I was he found that red bird of his. Boy, am I looking forward to a fair race!"

Katis rolls his eyes.

"Anyhow, later, Zelda. Look for me during the race. I'll be the one pulling off all the dangerous moves." Groose walks away.

"Hey! Groose! Wait up!" Strich calls out before they both run after him.

"Did you hear that guy? A fair race? Yeah, the chances of that happening are just about less than zero." Zelda says Link and Katis.

"Are you kidding me?! They _are_ less than zero. They already tried to sabotage Link by birdnapping his loftwing!" Katis says. "And I'm positive that he has something else up his sleeve."

"Well, either way, I have faith in you, Link!" Zelda says.

"Yeah…" Link trails off, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. ' _Goddess, she's so pretty.'_ Link thinks to himself.

' _Goddess, he's so handsome.'_ Zelda thinks to herself.

' _Goddess, they're so_ cute _together!'_ Katis thinks to himself with a smirk.

"Alright! The Wing Ceremony is about to begin!" Instructor Owlan announces. "All participants, please make their way to the Plaza!"

"Alright, Link! Break a leg." Katis says. "Preferably, Groose's."

"Yeah, I wish." Link says. He walks over to where Owlan is standing.

Katis finds Orielle and Parrow in the crowd and jogs over to them.

"Ah! Katis!" Parrow says. "How did it go?"

"They're starting the Ceremony, aren't they?" Katis says.

"You found Cardin, then?" Parrow says.

"Yes, we did." Katis says. "Or, Link and Zelda did. I wasn't much help at all."

"It's the thought that counts." Orielle says. She kisses him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Orie." Katis says, returning the kiss.

Owlan explains the rules of the race as Katis listens with half an ear. He talks with Orielle and Parrow for a few seconds.

"THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR YOU, GROOSE!" Headmaster Gaepora shouts, causing Groose to jump.

Katis, Orielle, and Parrow start paying attention.

"All right, gentlemen, line up. At my command, the race will begin." Olwan explains. "Go!"

Link and the others run off of the edge of the plaza and whistle for their loftwings. Thankfully, Cardin catches Link this time, and the race starts.

"Let's go, Cardin. We're gonna win this." Link says to his bird.

"SQUAWK!" Cardin agrees and flies faster.

The race goes on for about a minute before Link is about to take the statuette.

"Hey!" Groose shouts. "Don't you know it's _my_ day to get all the glory?!"

"Yeah, you heard him!" Cawlin shouts. "Let's see how you fly with egg on your face!"

"'Egg on my face?' What do you mean 'egg on my f-' oof!" Link says before being hit by an egg, causing Cardin to stumble and Owlan's loftwing to fly away. Groose and his gang pass them.

"Father, did you see that?" Katis says. "Cawlin just thr-"

"Yes, Katis, I saw it." Gaepora says.

"We should stop the race." Zelda says, worried. "Link could get hurt."

"No." Instructor Owlan says. "This is an excellent addition to the test, albeit illegitimate and unorthodox. It will really push Link to his limits."

"But…" Zelda starts before Katis puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Link will be fine. I know it, and deep down, you do, too." Katis says.

Zelda doesn't say anything, instead looking to the sky. "Be careful, Link."

"Come on, Cardin. We won't let these jerks stop us from seeing Zelda at the top of the statue." Link says. ' _Today's the day I'm telling her how I feel about her.'_

"SQUAWK!" Cardin flies forward, easily dodging the rest of the eggs thrown his way with Link's guidance.

They finally reach the statuette again, and this time Link is able to grab ahold of it.

"Yeah!" Link celebrates.

" _Master Link… the time has come…"_ Link hears a female voice call out to him.

"Huh?" He looks in the direction he heard the voice from, but he sees nothing. ' _I could've sworn I heard…'_

"He did it!" Zelda shouts, overridden with excitement. She runs off the platform they were all watching from. "Link!"

Link snaps out of his thoughts to see Zelda falling towards him.

"Aaaagh!" He has Cardin fly a bit faster in order to catch Zelda before she falls past them.

"Zelda…" He starts, worried.

"Don't worry!" Zelda says. "I'm fine."

"Thank the Goddess." Link sighs, relieved. "Now don't scare me like that!"

Zelda giggles with a big smile. "Congratulations, Link! Great flying out there!"

Link chuckles, always reassured by her smile. "Thanks, Zelda."

"Hey! Lovebirds!" Both Link and Zelda look up to the Plaza to see Katis standing on the edge of the diving platform. "I'm glad you're having a _romantic_ moment and all, but you have a ceremony to finish, so how about you two stop making out down there and get to the Statue of the Goddess, already?! We'll meet you there!"

"SHUT UP, KATIS!" Zelda screams.

"Never!" Katis says. "I shall never be silenced!"

Orielle giggles at Katis' antics.

"That Katis is something." Parrow chuckles.

"Tell me about it." Gaepora says. "He only gets like this when he's teasing the two of them."

"Well, he's not wrong." Link says.

"About the moment being romantic?" Zelda says, confused.

Link blushes, faintly. "N-no!" He says. "We still have to do the Wing Ceremony on the Statue of the Goddess."

"Oh!" Zelda laughs. "Yes! That makes much more sense."

The two fly over to the statue of the Goddess.

"Well, all's well that ends well." Katis says before seeing Groose land. He then sees Headmaster Gaepora glaring daggers at the brute. "Which reminds me…" He smirks. "Hey! Pompadour!"

"What?!" Groose yells, angry.

Katis simply points his thumb in his father's direction.

When Groose turns his head, Gaepora beckons him with his finger.

Katis walks over to Orielle and Parrow. "We should head to the statue of the Goddess."

The siblings nod.

The three walk over to the statue of the Goddess and watch the ceremony.

On top of the statue, Link and Zelda perform the ceremony.

"Link, could you hand me the statuette you collected from the race?" Zelda asks.

Katis decides to take this opportunity to snatch Orielle away for himself.

"You and me, our favorite spot, how 'bout it?" Katis whispers into the girl's ear.

"When have I ever said 'no' to that?" Orielle asks with a giggle.

Katis pretends to think on it. "Well…"

Orielle simply shakes her head with a smile. "Let's just go."

"Whatever you say." Katis chuckles.

They both run off the edge of the plaza and whistle for their loftwings.

Their loftwings catch them and they fly to an island with a waterfall. The loftwings land on the island beside the water.

"Thanks, Robyn." Katis says, petting his bird.

Robyn squawks in response before flying off with Orielle's loftwing.

Katis takes his hat off.

"So, what did you want to take me here for?" Orielle asks.

"What? Am I not allowed to spend time with my girlfriend?" Katis feigns offense, faking a scoff.

"You want to spy on Link and Zelda?" Orielle asks.

Katis simply stares at his girlfriend, wide-eyed. "How did you…?"

"I've known you long enough to know that you would never give up a chance to spy on those two together." Orielle says.

Katis laughs. "Well, what can I say? They're so _cute_ together!"

Orielle giggles. "I won't argue with you there. But you're making it up to me."

"Alright. That's fair." Katis says.

"Shhhh. Here they come." Orielle whispers.

* * *

Zelda and Link fly past the island that Katis and Orielle are hiding on.

Zelda takes a look at Link from her loftwing. She sees him smiling as he looks ahead.

She sighs. " _It's now or never. Besides, knowing Katis, he's probably watching and he'll never let me hear the end of it if I back out now."_

"Hey, Link!" The girl calls, getting the boy's attention.

"Yeah, Zelda?!" Link calls back, flying Cardin closer to Zelda and her loftwing.

"I had so much fun today. Everything we did, the race, the ritual, even looking for Cardin… I'll always remember today." Zelda smiles. "It really was wonderful."

"I'll always remember today, too." Link smiles. "It was great, spending it all with you, Zelda."

' _It's now or never. I'd better get to it.'_ Link thinks to himself.

"Hey, Zelda."

"You know, Link." Both of them talk at the same time. They both laugh.

"You first." Link says.

"Alright, it's just…" Zelda starts. "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about…"

* * *

"Here we go. This is it." Katis whispers to Orielle. "The moment I've been waiting for years to see."

Orielle is about to say something when there is a blinding flash of light in front of them. "What the?"

When the couple is able to look in that direction again, they see a gigantic, black tornado headed straight for Link and Zelda.

Katis grabs Orielle by the shoulders. "Go back to Skyloft. Get out of here."

"What? What are you gonna do?" Orielle asks in shock.

"Be a knight." Katis dives off the edge of the island and whistles for Robyn.

" _SQUAWK!"_ Robyn dives in and catches her companion.

"Into the fray, Robyn!" Katis says, adjusting his posture.

" _SQUAWK!"_ Robyn flies straight for the storm, which Katis can see sucking his sister and her loftwing in.

"Zelda!" Katis shouts as Robyn flies with all of her might.

"What's going on?!" Zelda cries.

"Hang on, Zelda! I've got you!" Link shouts, Cardin trying to get closer to the storm.

Before either of them can make it, Zelda loses her grip on her loftwing and falls.

"ZELDA!" Katis and Link cry.

Cardin dives to catch Zelda, but gets too close to the storm. The winds knock Link off of Cardin's back, and the crimson loftwing catches his companion.

Robyn dives to catch Zelda, too, but stops when the blonde passes through the cloud barrier.

"What are you doing, Robyn?! Keep going!" Katis shouts.

Robyn looks like she's about to oblige when both her and Katis hear a scream.

Katis turns his head to see that Orielle and her loftwing are being pulled in by the storm, too.

"ORIE!" Katis shouts. He pulls on the reins and Robyn flies to help the brunette.

"KATIS!" Orielle screams in terror.

Robyn and Katis get as close to Orielle and her loftwing as they can without getting pulled in themselves.

"Come on! You've got this!" Katis encourages.

"Come on, girl." Orielle says to her loftwing. "I know you can save us."

" _SQUAAAAWWWWK!"_ Orielle's loftwing summons all of her might and flaps her wings hard enough to break out of the storm's pull.

"Let's get outta here!" Katis shouts.

Both loftwings fly back to Skyloft, the sky now dark.

* * *

 **That took awhile, didn't it? I'm really sorry about that, but chapter two is** _ **FINALLY**_ **here. The wait is over. Yeah, so, like I said before we started, I changed the plot. Zelda falls to the Surface. Anyway, please be sure to favorite and all that good stuff.**


End file.
